


Torch It

by SpaciousPalm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Relationship, SuperCorp, new feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaciousPalm/pseuds/SpaciousPalm
Summary: Begins where the 100th episode left off. What should have happened after Kara met with Lena that fateful night.“If you go through with whatever it is the two of you are planning, I will do everything in my power to stop you. Just like I would any other villain.”Minutes pass in silence when a high pitch noise pipes in from Lena’s kitchen signaling her water is boiling. With troubling steps Lena walks to her stove in a daze.Pre-Relationship, just discovering their feelings. I just want them together again.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

“If you go through with whatever it is the two of you are planning, I will do everything in my power to stop you. Just like I would any other villain.”

Minutes pass in silence when a high pitch noise pipes in from Lena’s kitchen signaling her water is boiling. With troubling steps Lena walks to her stove in a daze. Eyes unfocused, she goes through the motions of making her cup of tea.

Lena finds herself aimless as she stands in her apartment watching her tea slowly turn cold.

Hours have passed since Kara left but no sound has filled the room since. Staring blankly at her fireplace, she sits delicately on her pristine couch. Eyes transfixed on the flames, a cold wind bursts through the room.

She glances up with hope sitting firm in her chest until she realizes it was just the wind.

Lena stands, crossing to her balcony door and realizes she didn’t close it after Kara’s departure. A small groan falls from Lena’s lips as she rolls her neck releasing the tension from sitting still for so long. She grabs the handle and pulls the door closed causing the room to fall deeper into silence.

Her reflection stares back at her. Lena catches a glimpse of a tear that has fallen and moves to quickly wipe the droplet away. Glancing down at her fingers in confusion, she realizes silent tears had been falling.

She moves to lock the balcony door but pauses and very gently lowers her hand deciding to leave it unlocked.

* * *

The Catco bullpen is a buzz as the day breaks in. Kara walks to her desk juggling a pile of loose papers she’s collected as research for her next article. She barely makes it to the front of her desk to set them down. Her haste causes her pencil holder to wobble on the edge.

As it starts to fall Nia quickens her steps and grabs it before it can hit the ground.

“Thanks Nia,” Kara says as she straightens her pile.

“You seem to be in a bit of a frenzy this morning. You’ve been go, go, go since you arrived,” Nia mumbles taking a bite of the muffin in her hand.

Kara breathes out a laugh as she shrugs her shoulders, “I had a rough night. A long night actually and I want to just focus on work you know?” Kara feels dread in her chest hoping Nia doesn’t inquire further.

“Yeah totally. What’s going on, anything bad?” Nia asks with concern pulling at her words. Kara smiles, of course Nia is a diligent friend and wouldn’t leave her friend hanging. Nia watches Kara fidget with the items on her desk avoiding eye contact.

Kara winces as she looks up at Nia. She can’t decide if she wants to explain the entirety of her adventures with Mxyzptlk or if there’s a way to summarize the events which ended at Lena’s apartment. Deciding that a quick explanation will suffice until they can chat more in private, she begins to tell Nia -

“Lena,” Nia whispers.

Kara’s brows pinch in confusion looking at Nia, “Yeah,” she pauses, “how did you know?”

Nia’s eyeline rests over Kara’s shoulders. Nia looks back at Kara with a questioning look. “What? No, look it’s Lena.”

Kara snaps her head following Nia’s lead and looks towards the entrance of Catco.

There in the same outfit she was in from the night before is Lena Luthor. Eyes red and swollen from a night of crying. Her fingers grasp at her sleeves, she catches Kara’s eyes.

Kara releases a gasp, which forms into the word, “Lena.”

Lena cautiously walks through the pen weaving around desks, avoiding the reporters. As Lena’s steps take her closer to Kara she gains momentum, face crumbling, she throws her arms around Kara’s neck in a tight embrace.

Kara holds Lena as the weight from the hug catches her off guard causing them to sway. Kara can hear Lena struggling to catch her breath, inhaling gasps as she winds her hands even tighter around Kara.

Kara closes her eyes as she holds Lena reaching up her back to tightly embrace the back of Lena’s head. “Lena? Lena, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Tears spring to Kara’s eyes as she rubs Lena’s back slowly.

Nia steps around the two with wide eyes in a silent question. Kara stares back at Nia at a loss, when she notices her colleagues have all started to take notice. Face rounding into determination, Kara gathers Lena and leans back. Resting her forehead to the side of Lena’s she tries to get a glimpse of her face.

“Are you hurt?” Kara whispers as Lena gently shakes her head no. “Okay, okay. Nia?” Kara looks up at Nia and sees the entire bullpen is now staring at the two of them.

Nia looks around as well and notices that everyone has tuned into the show featuring their former boss. Rolling up her sleeves to help give her friends some privacy she loudly says, “Hey Daniel, can we meet in conference room C about that brief I sent over to you?”

Daniel looks up at Nia with a start, which snaps the bullpen back into motion, “sure...uh sure thing.”

“Fan-freaking-tastic,” Nia looks back at Kara and sees her mouth a soft ‘Thank you’. With a quick wave, Nia leaves the two alone making sure the rest of the team keeps their distance from the two women.

Lena holds onto Kara with a death grip that rivals Kara’s own strength. Kara can feel Lena tremble with each exhale as she tries to catch her breath. To say Kara is shocked by Lena’s presence is putting it mildly.

It took all of Kara’s willpower to go and face her friend last night. Where Kara got the courage to stand up to Lena and help herself move on is still unknown. She laid awake the rest of the night mulling over what she said to Lena and how she phrased it.

Lena’s lack of presence in her life has hit Kara hard each and every day. Clearly her words from last night affected Lena as well. Although the circumstances are troubling, Kara fills with hope seeing her friend back in Catco.

Shaking out of her thoughts, Kara quickly takes stock of her surroundings and gently holds Lena up, “Stay here for one second okay?” Lena nods her head quickly wiping the tears that have been streaming down her face still not making eye contact with Kara.

With great reluctance Kara unwraps her arms from Lena and moves to the other side of her desk. Kara looks out the window and sees a gentle snowfall and looks back to Lena looking forlorn in her light sweater. Grabbing her coat and phone she paces back to Lena, not wanting to be too far away, scared Lena could take off at any second. Kara slides her phone into her back pocket and opens the coat up in a gesture for Lena to put her arms through.

Lena quickly puts the coat on with Kara’s help, still never picking her head up, avoiding eye contact.

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Kara says while gently placing her hand on Lena’s lower back.

With a curt nod Lena finally looks up at Kara.

Kara’s breath gets knocked out of her as she gazes into Lena’s eyes. She can feel the hopelessness and sorrow that sit heavily within Lena. They both stop and stare until a soft sad smile lifts from Lena’s mouth.

Eyes bouncing back and forth, Kara takes in all of Lena. Both women become still, only breaking when Kara’s lips mirror Lena’s smile.

“Come on,” Kara whispers.

Kara’s hands fall away from Lena’s lower back as they exit the building through the revolving door. Lena walks with a brisk pace over to her awaiting car.

Kara glances towards Lena’s car and hums in amusement. Lena glances up and over at Kara’s face questioning.

“The Rolls?” Kara bemusedly asks.

Lena pauses at Kara’s jest, then a brief knowing smile takes over.

“The beemer is in the shop,” Lena mutters.

Kara beams at Lena with an open faced smile. Lena blushes as a hint of embarrassment flies to her cheeks as the familiar feeling of Kara’s teasing washes over her.

Her driver sees the two coming and opens the back door.

“Ms. Danvers, it’s been awhile. It’s lovely to see you,” he says with a casual smile.

“Hello Peter,” Kara says, “thank you, you as well.” She follows Lena and climbs into the back seat. As Peter closes the door and winds his way to the front, Lena finally speaks.

“I’m so embarrassed about what happened up there.”

“Don’t be,” Kara doesn’t hesitate to hold her hand, “you have no idea how happy I am to see you,” now a slight hesitation, “to see you back at Catco,” she finishes feebly. Kara squeezes Lena’s hand as Peter slides into the car.

“Where to?”

“To L-corp please,” Lena says, trying to maintain some semblance of her confidence as she notices her hands had become clammy being held in Kara’s.

“Luthor Corp? You got it.” Peter states.

Kara and Lena glance at each other as the reminder of this new world, Earth Prime, hits.

* * *

Kara moves her eyes slowly around the room, taking in the pristine white tables and sterile smell. Lena’s lab looks very different from the last time Kara was here. Kara watches as Lena frantically collects every item of hardware strewn around the room in a frantic manner, depositing it all in the center on one table. Lena hasn’t said a word since the car ride over causing Kara to follow her to the lab in silence, waiting for Lena to let her into her thoughts.

Lena moves to her computer and tries to haul it to the middle table that is slowly filling with items. Lena’s face pinches in frustration as she struggles to lift the computer.

“Let me,” Kara says walking over and placing her hand on top of the device.

“Put it with the others.” Lena states immediately moving back to work hunting down any and every object. She kicks off her heels to help her move quicker.

“Ok,” Kara says softly as she lifts the device with ease and deposits it on the center table.

“Lena what are you doing with all of this?” Kara asks as she watches Lena slide into a fast pace. Lena is quick to grab every document, every tube, every last piece of equipment adding it to her stack.

“Taking the first step,” Lena says barely glancing at Kara as she places the last item, her obsidian lenses onto the pile. She walks backwards away from the mountain of equipment until she aligns with Kara. The two stand shoulder to shoulder.

Kara quirks her head in confusion. “Lena, I don’t understand-”

“Torch it.” Lena smiles and glances up to Kara. Confusion falls from Kara’s lips as she struggles to find words. “This is everything,” Lena gestures to the pile. “It’s Non Nocere. It’s all of the research. It’s everything I’ve done without you while we’ve been...” she ends the sentence with a mild gesture trying to encapsulate the past year.

Kara’s eyebrows lift in surprise as she looks down at Lena.

“All of this is what you’ve been working on?” Kara questions.

Lena looks up at Kara and reaches forward placing her hands on Kara’s arms. Kara reaches up and grabs onto Lena with the same strength.

“I don’t ever want to leave you in the dark again. I was scared. I was troubled. I was, am, hurting. I don’t want to do anything without you again. I can’t go back to that place, it’s suffocating.” Lena struggles to catch her breath. “I can’t lose you. I... I trust you and I want you back in my life.”

Kara’s eyes well with tears throughout Lena’s speech. She nods in agreement as she pulls Lena into a fierce hug, “you never lost me.” Lena lets out a relieved laugh willingly falling into the embrace. “I was always here,” Kara continues, “and I will always be on your side.”

With that confirmation, Lena finally releases all her anguish she’s kept inside.

All Kara can do is hold the fragile woman in her arms as they both release their emotions and heartbreak. Kara eases her to the floor as finally, they both face their friendship for everything it is and everything they’ve missed when they were apart. Kara squeezes Lena to her chest and lets her own tears fall.

There was still so much that needed to be discussed between the two but just as Lena said, this is the first step.

As Lena’s cries peter out, Kara reaches up and gently takes out the hair tie that held up Lena’s hair for over twenty four hours.

She runs her fingers through Lena’s hair gently massaging her scalp. Something she would do on occasion if Lena met up with her straight from work. The two women reach a point of calmness. Kara moves to stand and grabs Lena’s hands to pull her up.

“Alright,” Kara says, “get behind me.” Kara takes Lena’s hand and guides her away from the mass that has been collected. Lena stands behind Kara’s shoulder but doesn’t drop her hand.

Kara braces as her eyes light up and burn all of Lena’s work. Lena watches Kara, who almost appears to her in slow motion as the blonde hair whips backwards from the blast. Redness pools around Kara’s eyes as the room heats. Lena devours the sight.

After a few seconds, Kara stops and blasts a breath of cold air, quickly extinguishing the flames.

* * *

It’s dark out when their feet lightly touch the balcony of Lena’s apartment.

It’s been a long day. Both women check in with one another, Lena’s arms reluctantly unwind from Kara’s neck as she steps back. They both shift their weight back and forth trying to figure out what to say to one another.

“Are you hungry?” Lena asks abruptly, breaking the tension.

“Always,” Kara smiles, thanking Lena for allowing them to maintain their connection for even longer.

“Good,” Lena returns the sentiment, turning around to enter her apartment. Kara moves to follow but stills as she reaches the doorway, looking up for permission to enter the home. Lena turns her head to see why Kara has stopped and moves back to Kara standing alone in the doorway and pulls her inside.

“I have stuff to make a stir fry,” Lena says, dropping Kara’s hand squeezing before letting go. Kara watches as Lena walks into her kitchen pulling out ingredients from her fridge.

“That’ll work,” Kara grins as she sits on a barstool and grabs a banana.

Lena begins to make dinner while Kara watches, downing the banana in three bites. Kara notices a constant small smile work its way to Lena’s face. Lena catches Kara’s gaze which causes the blonde to freeze and slightly choke on the enormous bite of banana lodged in her throat.

“Woah, easy there champ,” Lena laughs as she hands Kara a glass of water.

“Danks,” Kara wheezes out.

As Lena takes a step back her eyes widen as she reaches down and smells her sweater. “God, I smell. I haven’t changed since yesterday.” Lena looks down at her outfit and moves her hair over her shoulder.

“I can cook, let me cook dinner,” Kara stutters out, “you go shower.”

“You, sure?”

“Absolutely,” Kara smiles, “Go.”

Lena is quick to start pointing out where all of the cooking utensils are kept. “The cutting board is under-”

“Lena,” Kara cuts her off, “I know where everything is, I got it. Go take a shower, you smell.” Kara laughs and turns around beginning to cook their meal as Lena pauses and watches Kara move about her kitchen as if she’s always been there and never left.

Snapping out of the moment Lena trots away trying to settle the warmth that has bloomed in her chest.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Lena says leaving the room. Chuckling Kara continues to cook their dinner and decides to build a makeshift salad which she knows she won’t eat but Lena will appreciate.

As Kara finally begins to plate the food she glances towards Lena’s bedroom, “you better hurry it’s going to get cold,” she shouts. It’s taken a while for Lena to come out of the bedroom even though Kara heard the shower turn off some time ago.

“I’ll be out in one minute,” Lena shouts from the other room, “start without me.”

Not needing to be told twice, Kara digs in. She’s mid bite when she hears the powerful click of Lena’s heels. She watches as Lena emerges from her bedroom in one of her exceptionally tailored suits.

Kara’s throat catches as it always does when Lena dresses the part of CEO. Lena moves to place her earrings on as she winds her way to the table.

“A salad,” she smirks, “how thoughtful.”

“Why did you put on a suit?” Kara asks, feeling somewhat upset at the idea that Lena might be meeting with someone at this time of night. “Is someone coming over?”

“No,” Lena becomes serious as she takes stock of Kara’s questioning stare. “I need to tie up some loose ends.” Kara nods in understanding but soon realizes that she still doesn’t get it.

“Loose ends?”

“I have to go back to my lab,” Lena states standing next to the table, not yet taking her seat. Kara opens her mouth with a question on her lips but Lena cuts her off. “Kara,” she breaths, “we can’t have Lex know we are working together.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asks as she feels dread pool in her stomach.

“I’m going to ask Lex to meet me in my lab.”

Kara feels panic flame up her back as she realizes Lena has a plan that Kara isn’t privy to. Lena hesitates to continue as Kara is clearly grappling with the idea that Lena wants to pretend they aren’t back together. That they aren’t in the process of reconciliation.

“Look,” Lena begins matter of factly, “I need you to stay here. I’m going to meet Lex at my lab and I just think it’s safer for both of us if-”

Kara immediately puts her foot down and stands stepping into Lena’s space. “No way am I letting you near that mad man without me by your side ever again.”

Lena startles at the strength that pours out of Kara. Kara reaches out and holds Lena’s biceps, curling her fingers around the suit jacket and pulling her into her stratosphere. Lena’s eyes widen at the intensity Kara shows and quickly tries to catch her breath.

“Kara take a moment here,” she says, “we have to think two steps ahead of him if we are ever going to defeat him. For now, it’s better if he doesn’t know we’re working together again.” She winces as she sees Kara shake her head in disagreement.

“Lena, I’ve been losing my mind thinking about the danger you’ve been surrounded in from the moment we all came back to this new world hell hole. You’ve been in constant danger and I couldn’t...I couldn’t,” Kara voice catches.

Lena watches as Kara looks down, brows furrowed. Lena reaches her hands to Kara’s waist, “Kara-”

“If you think I am going to let you go near him without me, you are sorely mistaken,” Kara says with a hint of defeat knowing Lena has already made up her mind.

Lena smirks as Kara puts on a show of dominance. A short power play happens as they hold position, relishing in the physical contact. It’s been too long without physical contact. Lena reaches up and grabs Kara’s triceps and very calmly walks through her plan.

“I know my brother. He will use our friendship to his advantage. We have more power over him if he thinks we are apart. My lab is filled with Kryptonian scorch marks. I need to go down there and pretend you found my work and destroyed it all.”

Kara shakes her head and puffs out a breath, “I don’t like this.”

“But it’s what we need to do.”

Lena squeezes Kara’s arms trying to make her friend understand the importance of their next move. Lena smiles in amusement as Kara starts and stops multiple times trying to counter Lena’s plans. Kara finally concedes pulling away from Lena’s hold.

Lena immediately misses the contact as Kara plops back down in her chair and agrees.

“You’re right,” Kara sighs. “We can finally get ahead of him.”

“Kara,” Lena smirks, joining her at the table. “I’m always right.”

Kara grins, “I know.”

They spend the rest of the meal wading through the waters of their friendship. Trying to connect and find their rhythm again. Kara finds a sense of ease by just being in the presence of her best friend. She feels a piece of her heart come back.

Lena starts to realize how desperately lonely she’s felt since Kara’s secret was revealed. She grapples with the knowledge that Kara is the key to her happiness. Lena relaxes into the ease of their friendship as Kara updates her on what she’s missed while they were apart. Letting Kara back in wasn’t the easiest choice but Lena realizes with certainty that it was inevitable.

Lena finishes her meal and Kara nods with determination, “Ok, I guess you’re off then.”

“Wish me luck, Supergirl.”

Lena moves to grab her plate but Kara is quick to stand. “I can clean up dinner.”

“Thank you,” Lena says watching Kara take their plates into her kitchen.

Lena moves to grab her keys and phone. As she searches for her lipstick she feels the heat of Kara’s stare. She slowly turns and feels Kara move close.

Kara looks shy as she says, “Do you still have the watch? My watch?”

Lena grins and holds up her hand showing off the Supergirl watch.

A slow smile arrives on Kara’s lips, “good. Call me if, you know..”

“I will.” Lena takes the last step forward and into Kara’s embrace. “Thank you, Kara. Not just for dinner but thank you for coming over last night. For being brave for us.” Kara hums in agreement as the women sway happiness filling them.

Kara pulls back from the hug, “You’re my best friend.”

Lena pauses. For the first time, for some reason, the words best friend don’t sit right with her. Why does the thought of only being Kara’s best friend leave such an odd taste in her mouth?

Lena pushes the thought down and steps back, “You’re my best friend too.”

Kara feels the sharpness of the words too. A crinkle appears over Kara’s eyes. A thought for another day, she supposes.

Lena steps away and is almost out the door.

“Wait Lena. I don’t have keys to lock up your place,” Kara calls out. Lena laughs and as she walks backwards out the door, she eases Kara’s mind.

“Leave the balcony door unlocked.”

Kara smiles.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

“Lena don’t do this.”

“It’s too late Supergirl. You’ve lost.”

A horde of people, all with glowing green eyes stand facing Kara. Above them floating in the Lexo-suit is Lena Luthor. The helmet slides away releasing dark hair which begins to whip around caught in the wind.

Lena looks up revealing eyes, lit neon green, commanding the Leviathan army with Non Nocere.

Lex, in a glowing kryptonite Lexo-suit, holds Kara in a choke hold laughing maniacally. “You’re a fool Kara Danvers,” he says squeezing Kara’s neck tighter, “a damn fool.”

Kara grips onto Lex’s arms with her knees sliding in the dirt and lets out a choke, “Lena.”

“Prepare to die Supergirl,” Lex says as Lena raises her arm. The army follows Lena’s command and marches forward, towards Kara.

All Kara can hear is the sound of the army's feet coming towards her and the shrill laugh of Lex in her ear.

She looks up taking stock of Lena flying above them. Kara closes her eyes and breathes. As her heart rate slows she opens her eyes.

Lena stares at her with a quiet serenity. A small endearing smile grows on the Luthor’s face.

Kara’s eyes catch movement from the army. Her attention is drawn to a woman marching several feet in front of the mindless Leviathan soldiers, leading the group.

The woman slowly raises her hand to her ear almost like listening to a comm device. The woman nods her head and halts.

The army stops, frozen as well.

Everything is silent.

Lex’s grip on Kara’s neck holds firm but he tilts his head in confusion. Before he can ask Lena why the army stopped, the woman in front of the army smiles and calmly says, “sticky buns.”

Everything happens in the blink of an eye.

Kara snaps into action tossing Lex over her shoulder and cuffing him in one move. She rips the glowing green rock from the chest of the Lexo-suit. Lex’s eyes pop open in disbelief as the wind is knocked out of him. Ever so slowly Kara pulls him up by the nape of his suit.

Kara holds Lex up in one hand and tosses the kryptonite rock casually in the other.

It’s only then that Lex realises the Kryptonian doesn’t have green veins popping up all over her face. Her skin isn’t gaunt as it’s supposed to be when exposed to this much Kryptonite.

Lena lands abruptly to the side of Kara and takes the Kryptonite from her and blows it to smithereens with her suit’s sonic gun. Lex looks back and forth between the two women in complete shock.

The odd trio stand in the center of destruction. Lex can only look on helplessly as his sister and Kara stand together side by side.

“Lena,” he snides assessing her face, “what-”

“Oh Lex,” Lena smirks, cutting him off, “you should know by now,” she pauses tilting her head back and raising her chin along with one eyebrow, “I’m always going to be two steps ahead of you.”

Kara turns her head to look at Lena as her chest fills with pride. Lena catches her stare and smiles back.

Turning back to Lex, Kara reaches up with both hands, “you won’t be needing this anymore,” and tears his Lexo-suit apart. She rips him out of it and throws Lex to the ground still handcuffed. He rights himself and turns around still wallowing in confusion.

“Why didn’t the Kryptonite hurt you?” he spits out at Kara.

“Oh,” Kara says walking a few steps closer to Lex, “your sister gave me a few suit upgrades.” Kara turns in place showing off the supersuit. She flips her hair over her shoulder. “It’s nothing big, just some anti-kryptonite nanotech.”

Lena moves next to Kara grabbing her hand and squeezing.

“I didn’t know Supergirl gloats when taking down the bad guys,” Lena says with pride.

“Me? Gloat? Never! This situation just happened to call for it.”

Lena laces their fingers together and smiles as she sees her brother furrow his brow at their interlocked hands.

Their attention snaps to the army of Leviathan soldiers who suddenly begin to vibrate. Lex looks on in shock as the army starts disappearing one by one until they’ve all merged back into the form of the woman at the front of the army.

“Kopycat,” Lex says in shock. The army wasn’t real this whole time and was just duplicates of the same person.

From around a fallen building Brainy steps forward and lowers his connected fingers and breaths out in exhaustion.

All at once the last remaining woman from the army, morphs into Eve Tessmacher.

“Eve?” Lex whispers.

Brainy and Eve walk over to Kara and Lena smiling from ear to ear.

“Brainy! Eve!” Kara exclaims, “you did it!”

“Yes. You are right Kara Zor-El.” He looks pensively around the group. “We, as they say, did it,” he turns to Kara with a grin, “I was able to use the cybernetic interface of the image inducer to uniquely affect each Eve copy.” He hums in amusement, “I was certain it would have a successful result.”

Lena’s eyebrow quirks as she glances at Brainy.

“Alright fine, I was sixty-three point four percent certain,” he murmures.

Lena reaches out to Eve, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Are you ok? Did they get everyone out of the warehouse in time?”

Eve nods while pulling a comm piece from her ear, “Yes, everyone affected by Levian was removed from the warehouse and is being transported to North Eastern General.” She glances around the group, “Alex, J’onn, and Nia are on their way.”

Kara claps in excitement. “That was a close one, huh?” she beams around the group. “I mean, we were really close. If they hadn’t gotten everyone safely out and given Eve the ok then I’m not sure what more we could have done with this charade.”

“This was all a distraction?” Lex yells out to the small group.

Ignoring Lex all together Lena replies, “I was thinking, I might have had to do some grandstanding,” she shrugs her shoulders. “I was preparing a ‘never trust a Luthor’ speech.”

Brainy hums in amusement. “Ah yes, a typical villain monologue. You love to see it.”

Just then, a round of black DEO issue vehicles swarm the scene.

Jumping out of a van, Alex pulls a gun on Lex who has been uselessly laying in the dirt, still in shock.

“Lex Luthor, you are under arrest for acts of domestic terrorism,” Alex grins, “and for being a complete asshole.” DEO agents pick up the man and toss him into a car.

Brainy and Eve move towards J’onn and Nia to check in, while Alex heads over to her sister and Lena.

Alex notices the two are holding hands and quickly decides to pocket that thought for later.

“Nice work you two, I can’t believe...woah freaky eyes Lena.”

Lena pinches her brows in confusion, “what?”

She drops Kara’s hand and reaches up to her eyes. “Oh!” Lena removes the neon colored lenses. Blinking away the tears that form from the discomfort. “Colored lenses.” she smirks, tossing them into the dirt.

Alex smiles, “Spooky. Kara, we're going to need your help transporting the heads of Leviathan to the desert facility. They’re currently in the back of the van.”

Kara looks over Alex’s shoulder in disappointment, “Oh, of course.” Kara looks back to Lena and reaches up to the chest of Lena’s Lexo-suit and holds her hand gently over her heart. “I guess, I have to go...help. Do you need me?”

Lena, with a demure smile, looks at Kara and holds the hand perched on her chest. “No, no I’m alright. Of course, Go help. I need to go let the DEO into Lex’s office anyways.”

Kara moves forward and pulls Lena into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re safe. This was one of your crazier ideas Luthor.” Kara leans back a bit.

“But it worked,” Lena grins in triumph. The two settle into the joy of finally being on the other side of this entire endeavor.

Kara shakes her head in a chuckle. “You’re right. It did,” they both pull out of the hug and shuffle their feet trying to find the right words. Lena’s throat is tight as she feels deep happiness begin to spread through her body.

“Lena, I-” Kara stops, opening and closing her mouth a few times trying to jumpstart her brain. Kara turns to see Alex who has already started walking back towards the vans. “Lena, I have to go but, I’ll see you later?”

“Come find me,” Lena calls out. Kara turns and walks backwards to take her in.

“I’ll find you.”

They hold eye contact not wanting to break the connection before Kara turns and falls into step beside Alex.

They’re quiet for a moment, “Okay Kara, you’re telling me everything.”

Kara glances over at Alex and as nonchalantly as she can, shrugs her shoulders.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Alex scoffs standing by the van, “Oh, I’m sorry you’re right,” she says sarcastically, “all of us say goodbye to Lena by staring deep into her eyes and holding hands.” She pokes a finger to Kara’s chest, “you’re telling me everything.”

Kara chuckles and stops, “You know, why don’t I fly above the caravan and monitor things from up there.”

Alex grabs Kara’s cape before she can fly away.

“Passenger seat, now Danvers.”

Kara laughs while being swung around to the other side of the car by her cape.

“Aye, Aye Director,” Kara saluts.

Alex laughs as she smooths her hands down her DEO black suit.

“It’s good to be back.”

* * *

Lena pinches her eyes in discomfort as she pulls the last shard of glass from the cut on her scalp. She grabs some alcohol wipes and dabs at the small but deep cut.

“You’re hurt.”

Lena startles and turns around finding Kara in her bedroom walking towards the ensuite. Kara leans against the doorway.

She’s sunshine, skin glowing as it always does with power falling off her in waves as she proudly wears her super suit.

Lena breathes, taking a moment to collect herself. There's something about Kara that always makes Lena forget how to breathe for just a moment. Her heart leaps into her throat at the thought of Kara flying to her as soon as possible after the smoke has cleared.

Turning back around to the sink, Lena picks up the butterfly bandage she laid out.

“Yes, well it’s not easy pretending to fight you and at the same time, try to actually stop my brother from severely hurting you,” Lena states, fumbling with the bandage trying to get it open with no success.

Kara laughs and moves over to Lena gently stopping her hands and taking the bandage.

“Well Ms. Luthor, thank you for saving me and defending me from your awful, terrible, manipulative, and all around evil brother,” she says, easily opening the bandage and placing the wrapper on the counter. Kara looks back up at Lena with a teasing smile.

The two women share the small space as Kara’s stomach swoops under Lena’s gaze. She blinks her eyes trying to break the strong hold Lena has on her.

Gently shaking her head with a smile, Kara steps closer to Lena and holds up the bandage.

“Here,” Kara lightly brushes Lena’s hair to the side and begins to place the bandage to the cut on Lena’s hairline. Kara glances down and is captured by Lena’s soft green eyes.

The world seems to slow as they both inch their bodies even closer together.

The quietness of Lena’s bathroom takes a hold of them. Lena can hear the steady sound of Kara’s breathing and watches as Kara’s eyes turn to focus on the task at hand.

Every freckle on Kara’s nose and cheeks are mapped by Lena’s eyes. Kara’s brow furrowed in concentration. Teeth biting into lips for focus. Lena can’t help but move even closer to Kara. Giving her better access to the cut, of course.

Hands finish fiddling with the bandage and Kara finally directs all her attention to Lena.

Lena can’t help herself as she tilts her head in, a fraction of an inch but stops. Any further and there wouldn’t be a question of Lena’s intentions and need to kiss her. Lena tries to find her courage but takes a large breath in, abruptly breaking the tension.

Kara’s eyes snap away to her handy work, “there you go. Now I want you to go easy and take two ibuprofen and come see me in the morning,” she jokes trying to ease the tension they’ve created.

Kara backs away trying to give them space but Lena’s arm reaches out in final surrender and holds onto Kara’s golden belt. The hero pauses and looks down at Lena’s fingers clutching her suit, not letting her move.

Kara’s eyes follow Lena’s outline until she finally looks back up into her eyes.

Green eyes pierce through Kara as emotion fills the room. Both women stand frozen as Lena holds onto Kara. This is the longest Lena has been this close to Kara since the night they reunited and destroyed her lab.

“Lena,” Kara nervously squeaks.

Swallowing, Lena collects her thoughts and all Kara can do is watch.

“For the past five months,” Lena begins, “I have had to be careful everytime I interacted with you...so we could keep this whole plot from Lex.”

Kara breaths and nods her head giving permission for Lena to continue.

“I’ve had to fight the urge to contact you so Lex wouldn’t get suspicious. I wasn’t able to have you, truly as my best friend again because we had to meet in secret. When meeting with you was necessary to discuss our plan, we had to keep it brief.”

“Lena-”

“Having you back in my life...I didn’t understand how lost I was until I had you again, but it still wasn’t in the way I wanted you, needed you.”

Kara gulps as she lets Lena slowly pull her back in by the belt until they’re standing toe to toe.

Lena drops her eyes to Kara’s sigil in contemplation and gathers her courage.

“Kara, I’m in love with you,” she finishes boldly, staring back into Kara’s eyes.

Lena feels her pulse racing through her body as she watches Kara’s face for any reaction.

Kara doesn’t move.

The room is quiet as Lena slowly realises Kara doesn’t have a response. This was not the reaction Lena was hoping for. Not wanting to move for fear of startling Kara, Lena takes in a shaky breath.

“Your friendship means everything to me Kara, so if you don’t feel-”

Her words are cut off by Kara’s lips.

Kara moves her arms around Lena as their lips slot together. A surprised gasp falls from Lena as her arms circle Kara’s waist. Kara’s grip is firm on her back causing Lena to let out a groan of approval.

Kara releases a slow smile. Lena feels it under her lips.

Heart pounding, Lena glides her hands up Kara’s spine feeling the texture of her super suit come alive.

Mouths move freely over one another’s as their kiss deepens.

Their movements are fast and promising. The desire that’s been sitting deep in hibernation rears its head as their hands and lips begin to learn the feel of each other.

A soft sigh falls from Kara allowing Lena to slide her tongue powerfully across Kara’s lips.

Kara opens her mouth to meet Lena’s tongue bringing the woman closer.

Holding Lena’s cheek, Kara takes stock of their bodies and heartbeats. Both hearts pound with the new sensations they are experiencing. It’s perfect.

Kara turns them so Lena is leaning against the vanity. Sliding her arms down Lena’s side, she settles her hands softly and grips Lena’s hips.

Lena’s hips jolt in response.

Suddenly realizing that they have gone from zero to a hundred, Lena places her hands to Kara’s stomach and applies a gentle pressure.

The women slow their movements down, taking large breaths in. They let their lips meet languidly as their heart rates start to even out.

Lena moves her hands up Kara’s arms and perches them on Kara’s broad shoulders.

Kara hums with happiness, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time now,” she says quietly, gently pulling out of their kiss and resting their foreheads together.

Lena’s breath rushes out of her, “thank god,” she laughs, dropping her forehead down to her hand, gripping Kara’s shoulder harder. She brings her hands up to Kara’s cheeks as she looks back up.

“I wasn’t positive and I... I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, now that we finally have each other back,” Lena admitted.

“Oh, well consider our friendship ruined. Because I am pretty sure we are about to transition out of the friendship phase and into the dating phase.”

Lena’s eyebrows raise in approval, “noted,” she smiles, “so sure of yourself.”

Kara gently leans down and pecks Lena on the lips twice, “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

Lena leans back and looks up at Kara, both can hardly contain their happiness as they lightly caress each other. Now they’re able to touch and hold each other wherever they want and they sure as hell aren’t going to waste this new opportunity.

As Lena’s hand rests back on Kara’s bicep she feels her stomach rumble, “Let’s figure out dinner, I’m starving.”

“Finally,” Kara bursts, “it’s not me ruining a moment thinking about food,” she says pinching Lena’s hips in bemusement.

“Please, I know nothing gets you revved up like a good meal,” Lena throws back as she untagles herself from their embrace. She makes sure to put a little more sway in her hips as she leads them out of her bedroom.

“I don’t know... you in the Lexo-suit might just do the trick,” Kara tilts her head to the side, “that was some pretty hot stuff.”

“Really?” Lena smiles biting her lip.

“Oh yeah, that’s why Lex was able to land that uppercut so well. I was distracted by your...”

Lena takes enjoyment at Kara’s loss of words.

“Well then,” Lena languidly responds, “let’s go grab a bite. Shall we?” Lena rotates her watch, causing the Lexo-suit to build around her form.

Kara grins as Lena flies out of her apartment.

Kara laughs as she moves to the balcony shouting, “you’re paying!”

She closes the balcony door, leaving it unlocked for when they get back.


End file.
